Naruto's Hero
by blackiecatty
Summary: Team 7 and 8 were ambushed on a C rank mission. They were separated from each other. Unfortuneately they were attacked by rouges who knew about, and hated, the Kyuubi thus Naruto gets the worst of it. Until one, white eyed hero comes to save him.


**Naruto's Hero**

**Summary: Team 7 and 8 were ambushed on a C rank mission. They get seprated from each other. Unfortunately they're ambushed by rouges who know about the Kyuubi and hate him, thus Naruto gets the worst of it. Until one shy, white-eyed girl comes to his side. **

**Disclaimer: Own Naruto, I do not. Nor do I own Hero by Mariah Carey. Alas, I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did.**

Naruto was knocked violently to the dirt. The four rouges obviously knew who they were dealing with, for they used up his chakra so no clones. One jumped on Naruto's waist and began brutally beating him. "Stupid -punch- Kyuubi –punch- Boy –punch- You think –punch- You're better than us?!" The ninja yelled angrily, as if it was Naruto's fault. Hinata watched the from the brushes, horrified but awed to. Naruto defended himself as best he could, which wasn't very much, but he didn't yell out or cry. He just watched the ninja with bright eyes, as if judging him. "N-no….Naruto-kun…" she whispered.

**There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are,  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.**

This was really starting to hurt Naruto, but he could do nothing. If he fought back, the other nins would get him. He'd have to just bear it and hope death wasn't painful...

"BYAKUGAN!! GENTLE FIST STYLE!!" Screamed a voice. The ninja went flying off Naruto and slammed into the ground, holding his arm. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled. Hinata jumped beside Naruto's head and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Naruto-kun…?" she asked quietly. Naruto didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off Hinata. She took it the wrong way, thinking he couldn't speak. She stood up and took a stance. "You…BASTARDS!!! You hurt my Naruto-kun!!" she yelled, pissed off. [-I know. Hinata screaming AND cursing? But she has always loved Naruto so after seeing him getting beat for so long, she just burst- Chakra formed in her hands as she ran at random ninja, striking the one on the ground so hard in the head, missing his chakra point, he fell to the ground and didn't move.

**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you. **

Naruto got up on his elbows and watched Hinata beat the hell out of the ninja. While he observed Hinata's hidden strength he realized something. She never laughed. When in the academy, when he failed something, screwed up, or was being an idiot, she never laughed. When all the children played together, laughed and pointed at him, she was sitting somewhere, watching quietly. He always got the impression she wanted to help him but couldn't. He still didn't know why, but when Hinata looked back at him, he eyes were filled with anger, rage, and something Naruto had never seen directed at him. It was the look Sakura gave Sasuke; and when she wasn't looking, the look Shikamaru gave Ino; and the hidden look Tenten never stopped looking at Neji with. He vaguely remembered a blonde woman talking to him about it.

_Flashback _

A beautiful woman held her child. Her eyes were crystal green, her hair the color of liquid gold, her skin of porcelain. She kissed the child's cheek as tears streamed down her perfect face. She sighed and spun him around, smiling weakly as he laughed. "Naruto-kun…my child. You see this look I give you? The look your father gives you? The look we give each other? That thing you see in our eyes? It's a wonderful thing. It's soft and warm. It's called love. I know you can't understand me, but we love you. Your father loves you. Minato didn't want to do this but we have no choice. I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive us…'

_End of Flashback_ [-It's his mother in case you didn't know. I know he shouldn't remember this but everyone does, the Kyuubi just made the memory clearer-

**It's a long road,  
When you face the world alone,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
If you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.**

Hinata screamed, in rage. One ninja had grabbed hold of her while the other tried to get passed her kicking legs. She got one arm free and smashed the man holding her in the face, chakra exploding in his face. Naruto blinked. _She was fighting for him_. One ninja caught her in the mouth, causing her to bleed. _She was bleeding for him._ When he lost hope of surviving, she came and forced it back in him. She had knocked out 2 but she was tired. One of the ninjas caught her arm and held her down while the other cruelly beat her.

**And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive,  
So when you feel like hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you. **

Naruto watched weakly as they beat her. Pounding her in the stomach, chest and face ignoring her roars of fury. Then he realized why he really wanted to become Hokage: Yeah, he wanted to be noticed. Yeah, he wanted to be a great ninja. Yeah, he wanted to be respected but there was something else. He wanted to stop what was happening in front of him. He wanted no one to feel it. Slowly, Naruto got to his feet. He wanted to become Hokage to protect innocents. He wanted to be powerful to stop harm to his precious people. He wanted to be strong so he could protect the one person who always wanted to protect him. He wanted to kill the ninjas hurting Hinata.

**Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.**

Naruto looked at the ninjas beating the pale girl. Blood was coming from her mouth and nose but she was still fighting. She was bleeding but still trying to protect Naruto. She was in pain but refused to stop. Hinata, the girl who everyone thought was so weak, was fighting not for her life, but for Naruto's. Hinata looked willing to die for the blond ninja. But he wouldn't allow that. Red chakra started building around his body. More with ever punch that landed on her. He wouldn't allow her death. Nor pain… Naruto attacked.

**That a hero lies in...you  
Ooohh that a hero lies in...you**

Naruto used one arm snatching Hinata into his chest, the other punching the ninja in the temple. He crumpled to the ground. Naruto turned to face the other ninja, clones filling the area. "You're the one that hit my Hina-chan…?" Naruto hissed, baring his fangs. The man screamed and ran into the trees, closely followed by Naruto clones. Another scream filled the air before it was cut off. Naruto slowly lost his fangs and fell to the ground, unconscious. Hinata smiled and sent up a blast of chakra, signaling the others. She put his head on her lap and whispered "Thank you Naruto-kun. We can talk about that my Hina-chan thing when you wake up…"

-Later-

When Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino came to the field Hinata had shot the chakra from they found a sight that they smiled for. Well…Kiba and Sakura smiled, Sasuke smirked and Shino chuckled quietly. Both bruised and beaten, Naruto lay on Hinata's lap holding her hand, Hinata lay on the ground, and Naruto's other hand acting as her pillow. Both, though unconscious and clearly in pain, were smiling.

_**End**_

**I like doing songfics. I try finding songs that fit as close with the actual show as possible. This is pratically Naruto's theme song. He was always alone, had no one to take care of him, often lost hope and no one, besides Iruka and the Third, were there for him. So I thought, hey, Hinata **_**wanted**_** to be there for him, why not make it so. Feel free to flame, I really don't mind. Hope you like it. **

_**Endymion Spring**_


End file.
